breezeclanwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Hazilnose123
Talk Page Hey everyone sorry to delete all the messages. When you leave a message please title it and when you are finished please leave your signature. Hazilnose123 18:58, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Answering Questions Do what ever you want! I don't care, as long as they aren't inapropriate. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 21:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat I'll be on chat. You're free to join me. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 23:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Heyyy Hi Broskii!! XD Firestorm~Michele 13:16, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Here's the Message You told me to so here... I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 13:53, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I Was On MM Well the title says it all. Hope you're still on. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 14:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :( Guess you're not on... I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 15:03, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Yep Yep I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 15:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Creepy I just read the Urban Legend. That's creepy. Good thing I'm a fan of Criminal Minds, so the Urban Legend didn't freak me out when you said gordged out eyes and her belly was ripped open type thing I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 15:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Me, Myself, and I I did, you can deleate it if you want. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 15:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Brb Brb :) I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 15:38, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Cool Okay, erm, cool. Hey, look what I made: and I'm making them for people. If you want one, click here for more info. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 15:45, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Confused I'm watching Wolf's Rain, and it's really confusing for me. 2) Just sendin you some pics coz I'm bored Wolf2.jpg Jadeit.png One Big Trouble.png Glee S03 Slushie.jpg Glee-Cast-Season-3.jpg TD's.png Wiki-background I Did Sorry, I forgot to sign it. I Only Pray You’ll Never Leave MeBehind Because GoodMusic Can Be So Hard to Find 21:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi Sky!!! Your cat is so pretty!!! =D I will try to watch the show! =) Oh and I diden't send you the thing titled comfused. Firestorm~Michele 21:52, February 21, 2012 (UTC) My newEST Sig Yey! I've recycled through many sigs, but this one's a keeper! Son of HadesArkstar~BreezeClan 22:49, March 1, 2012 (UTC)(Arkswipe) Leave me a message if you want an awesome one!